caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Handguns
Pistols can be found in the early game while revolvers can be found mid-game and late-game. Handguns have the advantage of being lightweight, having decent ammo capacity, decent accuracy, and for revolvers, high damage. The downside is the low accuracy compared to rifles and inability to use burst fire. Chart (*) Unique, only a limited amount can be obtained Weapon Details Luger P08 *Quick Shot: 3 AP *Aimed Shot: 4 AP *Head Shot: 6 AP *Reload: 3 AP The Pistole Parabellum 1908 Luger is a semi-automatic pistol created by Deutsche Waffen-und Munitionsfabriken, the same manufacturer who created 9mm Parabellum to supply this gun. Pretty outdated it may seems, the Luger is a true hero when it comes to service history: Ever since its production in 1900s, Luger was quickly accepted by many countries like Germany, Switzerland, Italy, Japan and the USA to participate in historical warfare like WWI, WWII, the Pacific Warfare and even Vietnam war. Thousands of Luger were taken home by returned soldiers and veterans because of the history and pride it resembled. Even in 21th century the Luger is still being customized produced, used by some third countries and sought after by collectors. The old world may have ended, but the legend of Luger in the new world has just begin... Glock 17 *Quick Shot: 3 AP *Aimed Shot: 4 AP *Head Shot: 6 AP *Reload: 3 AP Glock "Safe Action" Pistol, as the manufacturer sometimes referred, is a popular pistol widely used by police force, both in old world and new world. The reason is that there are several advantages: 1.The frame and most inner parts are made of high strength polymer which grant it lightweight and immunity to oxidization. 2.The smooth, blocky design is perfect in CQC because it's easy to draw and hard to be jammed by hands. 3.The 17 cartridges magazine holds more than any other pistols and a lot easier to reload than revolvers. 4. The external integrated trigger safety is convenient if you're too lazy to toggle safety manually. 5.Well...it just looks like what a modern cop would use! Colt Python *Quick Shot: 3 AP *Aimed Shot: 5 AP *Head Shot: 6 AP *Reload: 6 AP "the Rolls-Royce of Colt revolvers", described by the official Colt historian R.L.Wilson. The Colt Python is a classic revolver with .357 caliber barrel, giving it another title "combat magnum". It has the reputation for accuracy, smooth trigger pull and tight cylinder lock-up compared to other revolvers. Right now the new world is pretty much the same as wild west: desert, outlaws, nothing but courage. So you may wish to ride on your horse, put on your cowboy hat and looking for baddies to slay and bounties to claim. "I'm gonna pump ya' full of lead, young man!" S&W Model 500 *Quick Shot: 3 AP *Aimed Shot: 4 AP *Head Shot: 6 AP *Reload: 3 AP Just as Nikuban suggested, the Smith & Wesson Model 500 is the most powerful hand gun ever mass-produced. Unlike other revolvers, S&W Model 500 has only 5 capacity because the cartridges it use, 500S&W Magnum, are just so massive that, in fact, the bullet of .50 BMG can fit right in its cylinder! Massive cartridges and massive barrel means massive fire power, massive penetration, massive noise and massive recoil which may fracture your arms if you didn't hold it correctly. The aim for this magnum when designing is to be able to"hunt down every wild beasts in north America", so even though bears are all gone in this post-apocalypse desert, its shine is enough to scare those coward bandits to die before you even see them! Category:Weapons